


A side of lust

by BastardoftheEarth



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Crocs, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 02:12:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14510259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BastardoftheEarth/pseuds/BastardoftheEarth
Summary: Jaina





	1. Chapter 1

I am Jaina Proudmore from world of warcraft, not like the other girls. I have blonde hair but it’s grey because I’m stressed, about Arthas all the time who is he. 

I sighed and played minecraft on my macbook and sighed thikbing about Arthas who is he so I got up and I was in theramore and I flew over to his house icecfown citadel xD

I knocked on the door so hard it broke and I was like oh. I’m I walked in and Arthas’s roommate saurfang was there but he was crusty so I didnt pay him any mind tbh I went up to Artgas’s room and he was the lich king? I’m wow

World of Warcraft 

Arthas screamed, I blushed at his bulge he was packing a fucking donkey. I nervously rubbed my boobs, he was a sexy lich guy. Jaian I said “Hey Arthas, wyd lol;)” and arthas screamed. Fuck!

Arthas “Jaina how did you find my house get out” and Incinvile was summoned and the horse 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Arthas said l”Jaina youre so hot in your boobs please sit on papis lap” 

I Jaina proudsmkre blushes hard and sauntered seductively Over to Him, crouching and keeping my legs spread as I walked over like a beautiful crab in the ocean, and I could see Arthas wiggling in his excitement lich king.

Arthas took off his shoes, moaning loud as his toes wriggled free. Fuck. His toes nails were painted black and I shivered seeing his white toe hair flow in the wind of icecrown citadel. anduin wasn’t there. 

Arthas spread his legs so wide and I wafted in the horrible smell of his gooch, taking off my god damn dress and underwear, cautiously leaving on my crocs though. 

I put my head in Arthas’s ass, and but he clenched so hard around my neck I suffocated. Ouch. 

Arthas’s wails could be heard across this entire world of warcraft, and he died so hard from it i coukdnt breathe so I died too. Tirian was there at some point and he was like:/


	2. Aftermath

God tirion resurrrected me because he’s a paladin I think I don’t know world of warcraft lore and I said “Thanks partner”. He nodded, neck folds jiggling. Fuck. 

Tirion fordring said “the god damn arthas has been defeated probably” in a cowboy voice, and my boobs jiggled tauntingly in response. 

Im jiana proudmore 

I went back to my house there more and I went to take a nap I was tired!! XDDDDDDD I took a nap and had a fever dream about Arthas riding a horse on top of my chest. My boobs were there. 

I woke up in a cold sweat, that horse was invincible and my tits are sweating? 

I opened my boobs thinking about invcincible and how sexy he could be. His nostrils are so wide. I whale moaned. 

There’s a man riding a horse on top of my chest

 

I got up from bed and looked out the window, my hair flowing in the night wind and my red and green gucci flip flops flopping. Clown

I wheezed as I cried, thinking about arthas. Who is he. 

I had shit else to do so I played minecraft, buildings bueatkful fort jaina but it got fucking gabled by kaelthas or whatever. I told him to stop contacting me but he just blew up my minecraft house again!

I cried and ran out of my house theramore and slammed the door, but I tripped over my flip flops and fell, screaming as I hit the floor and everyone fucjing heard and I was crying covering the floor in tears and snot and a side of piss:/

My friend varian was there and he saw me and said “I’m disgustes by you Jaina. Pathetic” and I screamed. 

I got so angry I opened my boobs

Slammed. My titties. On this entire theramore 

 

You woundnt believe how


End file.
